The Melivia Chronicles: Friends
by Melivia
Summary: "Liv, who's Kimmie?" Melinda asked Olivia.


I own nothing.

Pairing: Melinda/Olivia

"**The Melivia Chronicles- Friends"**

Olivia was at her desk, she was five minutes away from finishing the report on the case her and Fin closed earlier. All of a sudden a woman appears behind her and places her hands over Olivia's eyes.

"Guess who?" the female said softly in Olivia's ear.

"Well, I can tell you're not my sweet smelling butterscotch because you're wearing CK One" Olivia says. "So, what brings you by, Case?"

Casey removes her hand, "How did you know it was me?"

"Mel wears Euphoria and Issey Miyake. Case, you only wear one brand and that's CK One."

Casey takes a seat in the chair next to Olivia's desk. "Lets go out tonight. I'm in the mood to get drunk."

"Hold on Case, give me one…" Olivia says as she saves the report to her desktop. Olivia then prints the report out. She looks over at Casey, "Okay, what did you say?"

"I said, lets go out and get drunk tonight"

"I can't" Olivia says. "Melinda and I finally have a weekend to ourselves. Richard agreed to keep Ophelia until Monday, so Mel and I could have some quality time."

Casey looks at Olivia in disappointment. Her and Olivia use to hang out all the time prior to Olivia hooking up with Melinda. She feels Olivia has abandon their friendship and she blames Melinda for it.

"Oh c'mon Liv, we haven't partied together in months" Casey says.

"Sorry, I've got plans. You want to try something next weekend?"

"Whipped" Casey mumbles under her breath.

"What was did you said?" Olivia asked her.

"Nothing" replied Casey.

"Oh, cause it sound like you said, I was whipped"

"Yeah…I did, I did say you were whipped" Casey says out loud, which causes Fin and Munch to look over where the ladies were sitting.

"I'm not whipped" Olivia replied.

"You're not" Casey says sarcastically. "Liv, every time Melinda says jump, you say how high. Remember when it was just us, the two of us. Liv, you're my best friend. I use to be able to come to you and tell you all my problems, you know everything about me and lately that's changed. Just because you have a girlfriend that doesn't mean you have to stop living." Casey stands up, "I'll see you later" she tells Olivia and begin to walk away.

Olivia, who was now feeling bad for her friend chases after her, "Case…wait" she says. "You're right, I haven't been a good friend lately. I tell you what, I can't go clubbing tonight but how about we get a drink in before I go home to Melinda."

"Sure" Casey says with a smile on her face.

"You pick the Bar" Olivia says as goes for her jacket.

Casey pulls up in the parking lot of a lesbian bar called, Rainbow. "Case, I can only stay an hour. Mel's expecting me at eight o'clock."

"Don't worry Liv, a couple of drinks and we're out of here" Casey tells her. The two women get out the car and goes into the bar.

Meanwhile at Melinda's apartment…She was in the kitchen baking Olivia's favorite dish, Lasagna. This was the first time Melinda's cook for Olivia and she wanted it to be perfect. She started out cooking early and had thrown away two pans of lasagna because she thought it was too dry. Melinda got her good china dishes out along with two wine glasses and set the table. She also purchased a bottle of Crown Royal because it's Olivia's favorite drink. Melinda nerves were working overtime, she really wanted this dinner to over before it started.

She looks at the clock, _"Thirty more minutes and the Lasagna will be done, just in time for Olivia's arrival"_ she thought to herself. While the food baked in the oven, Melinda took a shower and then put on a sexy black dress. She looked at her watch and it was ten minutes to eight.

Olivia and Casey had been at the bar for forty-five minutes and Olivia had already taken two shots of tequila and she was on her second glass of Crown and coke. "This is just like old times, isn't it Liv."

"Yeah…it is" said Olivia, who was buzzed and unaware of the time.

Casey waves a waitress down, "Hey you…yeah you" she says to the waitress in a white t-shirt and cutoff jean shorts. "Bring me and my friend here two more shots of tequila a piece."

"Sure" says the waitress.

"Damn…she's fine as hell" Casey says of the waitress. "Liv, look at the ass on her. She's fine isn't she?"

"Yeah" Olivia agreed.

"Wouldn't you like to tag that ass?" Casey asked her.

"Who wouldn't" Olivia says as she continues to drink.

The waitress brings over the four shots of tequila. "Here you go girls" she says and then winks at Olivia. "You ladies together?"

"Oh no, we're just friends" Casey says.

"Are you single?"

"I am" Casey says.

"What about you sugar?" the waitress asks Olivia.

"Huh, what did you say?" Olivia asked.

"I said, are you single? You know, are you in a relationship with someone?"

Before Olivia could say anything Casey answers for her, "Yeah, she's single."

"Good" says the waitress. She leans over and writes something on a piece of napkin. She then leaves and go wait on another table.

Casey leans over the table, "Let me see" she says, reaching for the napkin and reads it _"Call me 654-1731, Kimmie."_

"Damn Liv…I told you this was like old times" Casey says.

The two ladies continued to drink and after an hour, Olivia's cell phone rings. She looks at the phone, "It's Melinda" she tells Casey, who rolls her eyes in disappointment.

"Hi Mel"

"Liv, are you okay" Melinda asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Olivia says slurring.

"Because, you were supposed to be here an hour ago" Melinda says. "Are you still at work?"

Olivia straightens up and looks at the time on her watch, "I…umm…I"

"Where are you? I hear a lot of noise"

Olivia covers the phone with her hand. "Shit case, it's Mel. I was supposed to go over to her place for dinner tonight."

"Like I said earlier…She says jump and you say, how high" Casey says sarcastically. "Liv, stand up for yourself, tell her you're out with a friend having drinks. Damn, you've become soft since you started dating Melinda."

"Whatever" Olivia says. She then puts the phone back to her ear.

"Liv, are you still there?" Melinda says into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here" Olivia says.

"Where you are?"

"I'm at Rainbow" Olivia tells her.

"What are you doing at Rainbow?"

"Having drinks with a friend. I'll be there soon" Olivia says, all awhile looking at Casey, who saying, "Yeah tell her, Liv."

"But we were supposed to have dinner"

"Mel, I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'm going to have this one last drink with Casey and I'll be right over."

"Okay" a disappointed Melinda says.

Thirty minutes came and went, and Olivia continued drinking. Melinda put the food away and went to bed and around midnight she heard a knock at her apartment door. She went to the door and looked through the peek hole and saw Casey standing there. Melinda immediately opened the door.

"Casey, what are you doing here? Where's Olivia?" a concerned Melinda asked.

"She right here" Casey saw pointing to her right.

Melinda steps out into the hallway and sees a drunken Olivia passed out on the floor. Melinda walks over to Olivia, "Help me get her into bed" Melinda says to Casey. The two women carried Olivia into the apartment and laid her in the bed.

"What happened? Why did she get so drunk?" Melinda asked Casey.

"We went out for a few drinks and one drink led to another and another and before we knew it time had passed us by" Casey says to Melinda.

"Yeah but, Liv knew I was planning a dinner for her. I can't believe she stood me up like that" Melinda says.

Melinda and Casey walks back into the living room. "Melinda, why does it always have to be about you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Melinda.

"Why do you expect Liv to jump every time you say something? She had a life and friends before you, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about Casey?" Melinda says, then then walks to the front door and opens it. "You know what... I really don't want to hear it. I'm pissed right now, so you should leave."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Casey says as she walks to the front door. She stops and look Melinda in the eyes, "It won't last" she says.

"What?" Melinda says.

"You…Liv…it won't last. I know Liv, better than you think I do" Casey say, and then walks out.

Melinda slams the door and then heads for the bedroom. "I'm about to be sick" Olivia slurred.

"Good" Melinda says. She goes into the bathroom and gets the small garbage can and places it next to the bed. "Liv, here's the garbage ca..…." Olivia rolls over and vomits all over the floor including on Melinda's pajamas. "Oh God" Melinda says is disgust.

"Sorry Mel, I'm soooooooo…" Olivia begins vomiting again, this time in the garbage can.

After Olivia finishes vomiting, Melinda goes into the bathroom and takes off her pajama bottoms. She goes back into the bedroom, gets the garbage pail and dumps it and washes it out. She puts a bag in the garbage can and sits it beside the bed.

"Liv, come on, get up" she says, pulling at Olivia's left arm.

"No Mel. Just… let me ley here for a while" Olivia says.

"Nope, gotta get you into the shower"

"I'll take one in the morning" says Olivia.

"You're going to take a cold shower now. No one told you to go out and get yourself drunk."

"Mel, please…" Olivia says pleading with Melinda to leave her alone.

"No, Liv. Now get up"

Melinda helps Olivia out of bed and into the shower. "It's cold" Olivia says as the water hit her skin.

"Good, maybe it will sober you up" Melinda replied.

After the shower, Melinda helped Olivia into bed. A few hours later, daylight was upon them. Melinda went into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. She brought Olivia a plate of food to the bedroom. "Liv, wake up" she says nudging Olivia.

"Sssshhhhhhh, not so loud" Olivia says. "My head feels like I have rocks in it."

"Here your plate" Melinda says.

Just the smell of eggs had Olivia hopping out of bed and running into the bathroom. She comes out five minutes later. "Mel, could you get those eggs out the bedroom, the smell is making me sick"

Melinda took the plate of food back to the kitchen. She then returned to the bedroom. "Liv, we need to talk."

"I know…about last night, right?"

"First, I want you to know I was very disappointed in you for not showing up for dinner. I really wanted last night to be special and you ruined it"

"I know" says Olivia.

"Why Liv…why did you have to go drinking last night?" Melinda says. "And Casey, she was rude as hell."

"You saw Casey, last night?"

"How do you think you got here?" Melinda asked her.

"What did she says?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing really…After thinking about it, I realized she feels left out."

"Okay what are you talking about, Mel?"

"You and Casey are best friends, right?"

"Right"

"You two were always together, always going out and partying. Now, since we've been dating you don't do what you use to do. You and Casey don't hang out as much and she probably feel like you pushed her aside for me" Melinda tells Olivia. "I kind of understand where she's coming from. I just don't understand why she said, we wouldn't last."

"She said what?" Olivia asked. "I can't believe Case said that. Mel, I'm sorry for not being here last night. I was only intending on having two drinks with Casey that's it."

"Liv, I don't mind you going out, having fun with friends. Don't change because of me" Melinda tells her. "Now, if you and I plan something together I expect you to be there."

"I know" Olivia says with her head down.

"I even made your favorite" Melinda tells her.

"Lasagna" ask Olivia.

"Yep and it was delicious too" Melinda says.

"Ahh, you ate it all" asked Olivia.

"Naw, there's plenty left in the frig"

Good" says Olivia.

Olivia lays back down in the bed and goes to sleep. Around 1pm she awakes to the smell of Lasagna. Olivia goes into the living room, she sees Melinda standing in the kitchen.

"Hey babe"

"I see you're awake sleepy head" says Melinda. "You're just in time for lunch. Have a seat, I'll fix you a plate."

Olivia phone rings, it's Casey. "Hello"

"Hey Liv"

"What's up Case?"

"I just wanted to see if you're alive. I'm pretty sure Melinda gave you a earful this morning."

"Case, why did you tell Mel that she and I wouldn't last?"

"I don't know" Casey says. "Maybe it's because I'm afraid of losing you as a friend."

"Oh Case, you don't have to worry about that. We'll always be best friends and we'll continue to hang out together. It's just, I can't hangout and party hard like I use too. I have someone in my life that I love and loves me. What Melinda and I have is for real and I don't want to mess it up."

"I know and I'm happy for you" Casey says. "I really am."

"So, are we cool?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we're cool" Casey says. "Hey Liv"

"Yeah"

"Tell Melinda I said, sorry about last night."

"Why don't you tell her for yourself" Olivia hands the phone to Melinda.

"Hello"

"Melinda, I want to apologize for my behavior last night. Olivia loves you and I wish you two the best" Casey tells Melinda.

"Thanks Casey that means a lot to me" Melinda tells her.

"Friends" Casey says.

"Yeah, we're friends" Melinda replied and hand the phone back to Olivia.

Olivia talked to Casey for another minute and then hangs up. Melinda and Olivia ate lunch together and watched a movie of the Hallmark Channel. After the movies went off Melinda went into the room and comes out with something in her hand.

"Here you go" she says to Olivia.

"What's this?" Olivia asked reaching for the paper. She opens the napkin and reads it.

"So…who's Kimmie?" Melinda asked.

"Mel, this isn't what you think" Olivia begins to explain. "She's a waitress at Rainbow. I didn't ask for her number she wrote it down and gave it to me. I thought I left it on the table at Rainbow."

"Calm down Liv" Melinda says. "Casey dropped this in the hall on her way out last night."

"Oh" says Olivia.

"Besides, I trust you…You know that, right" Melinda says to her.

"Yes, I know. And you know I wouldn't do anything to betray your trust in me, right"

"Umm….." Melinda says, as she begins to think.

"Mel"

"Just kidding…Yeah, I know you wouldn't betray me" Melinda says.

"I love you" Olivia tells Melinda.

"I love you too"

Olivia cups the back of Melinda's head and begins to kiss her passionately.


End file.
